


Let Me Teach You

by pizzaclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaclifford/pseuds/pizzaclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Teach You

When Michael comes off stage, he's tired, and also hot from wearing the clothes he was. His pants are tight and uncomfortable, especially between his thighs, thanks to the sweat. His shirt seems to cling to his body, and it's almost too uncomfortable to bare. 

When Harry walks past him, it's quite a sight for him. There's nothing hotter than a sweaty Michael, to Harry at least. "Hey, Michael, you look good." he winks, stopping in front of him. 

"Haha, yeah. Sweaty and tired is a nice look for me, isn't it?" Michael smirks, spinning around on his heel, and Harry laughs at him. 

"Watch it, Clifford," he warns, smiling a bit. "Hey, why don't you come to my hotel room tonight? Ni agreed to sleep with Li and Zayn so you could." he says, and Michael nods. 

"I was planning on it, you've got good air-conditioning." he chuckles, and Harry rolls his eyes at Michael's sarcastic tone that always seems to squeeze it's self into any sentence that left Michael's lips, which was an exaggeration.

"That's not what I want you over for, I wanna teach you something. It'll be fun, but since I don't have to do any convincing, I'll see you tonight." he says, ruffling Michael's hair, which makes Michael groan. 

"Don't touch the hair, Styles, it's the best thing on my whole body." he says, and Harry snorts.

"I think I can be the judge of that when I get the chance."

 

\- - - -

 

It's been nearly four hours, but they're back at the hotel. Before Michael heads to Harry's room, he stops at his own. He sprays himself with an unreasonable amout of cologne, then fixes his hair so he thinks it's perfect. It's nearly two A.M., but he still needed to be perfect. 

"Woah, Michael Clifford! Sorry to say, but a gallon of cologne isn't needed! It's not attractive." Ashton walks through the door, and flops on the bed, and Michael groans.

"Well, I'm not going to shower tonight, and I don't wanna stink when I go to Harry's." he says, and Ashton shrugs. 

"Whateves, man. Have a good time." he says, and Michael smiles before waving and walking out the door. 

 

\- - - - 

 

Michael sits on Harry's bed. He makes himself comfortable, since the chances of him staying with him tonight are high. 

"Hello, Clifford," Harry says, plopping down at the end of Michael's feet. "We're not playing FIFA tonight. You probably thought so, since I do need to teach you how to play that." he smirks, and Michael smacks his lips together.

"Not true, I can play so good as anyone else," he crosses his arms over his chest like a child. "But why am I here?" 

'Well, you got me thinking," Harry starts, tapping his fingers against Michael's bare foot. "You're really hot, Mike. And you've obviously never been with a guy. And that's why you're here, I'm gonna teach 'ya how to take a cock."

"What?" Michael laughs, shifting a bit. "I mean, I think I know how to spread my legs, Harry, it isn't that hard." he raises his eyebrows, and Harry shakes his head.

"No, no. You're not ready to take it up the arse, not yet," he says, crawling up next to him. "But I'm gonna teach you have to suck a cock."

"That seems pretty easy as well." Harry laughs at that.

"Oh, Michael, Michael, Michael," he sighs. "It's harder than it looks. Especially if you do it right." he grins, inching closer to Michael as he speaks.

"Yeah? Well, let's see what 'ya got, Styles." Michael says, and Harry's grin turns into a smirk as he discards his sweatpants.

"Alright, inbetween my legs." Harry orders as he settles himself on the bed. Michael nods, crawling inbetween his legs.

"So... I just take these off?" he chuckles, grabbing the waistband of Harry's boxers. He tugs them down, and nearly moans at the sight of Harry's cock that was leaking pre-cum.

"Like what 'ya see?" Harry teases, leaning down and grabbing the hem of Michael's shirt. He pulls it over his head and tosses it across the room. "You've gotta be naked, too. It's only fair." he says, and Michael doesn't have to think twice before he's taking off his sweats and boxers.

"So..." Michael raises his eyebrows, making himself comfortable between Harry's legs. "If you're gonna teach me, teach me."

"Alright," Harry sighs, spreading his legs wider. "Start sucking, Mikey." he shrugs, and Michael laughs before wrapping his lips around the head of Harry's cock.

Michael flicks his tongue against the head, collecting all the pre-cum. When he earns a breathy moan from Harry, he inches down further, letting his tongue poke on his length teasingly, and oh, so softly.

"Ugh," Harry groans out, moving his hands up to Michael's hair, which Michael didn't care for at the moment. "More, you're doing good."

Michael hums in awknowledgement, sending vibrations throughout Harry's cock. When he takes him in further, the head hit the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. He ignores that, and start bobbing his head up and down.

"M-Michael," Harry breathes, fisting his hair. "You're so good," he whines, his eyes clamped shut. "Touch yourself, Michael."

Michael obeys. He lifts his hips and take ahold of his own cock. He begins stroking himself, letting out little whimpers against Harry, partly because it felt good, and partly because he wanted Harry to feel good.

"Oooh, Michael," Harry's toes curl. "Faster, okay? I'm close." he breathes out, and Michael does just that: he bobs his head up and down until Harry was cumming in his mouth with a loud moan of his name. He swallows, and crawls up next tp him.

"Now touch me." he says, opening his legs for Harry. 

"Sure thing," Harry pants, reaching down and stroking Michael's cock. "You know, you were wrong about your hair being the best thing on your body..." he mumbles, and Michael moans. 

"Yeah? Or maybe you just like cock." he laughs breathily, his dick trembling against Harry's hand. 

"Maybe, but you've got a beautiful body." Harry says, speeding up his hand. He keeps it up until Michael cums in his hand. 

"Fuck, Harry." Michael bucks his hips to ride out his high.

Once he was calmed and just panting, Harry licks away his cum.

"You were great, really great." he says, pulling a sheet over his and Michael's body.

"Next time you better give me more than a little hand action." Michael says, cuddling into Harry's side. He pecks his lips before drifting asleep


End file.
